Admitting His Feelings
by Evie-Ruby-1994
Summary: One shot. Set after the first film. On Chad's 16th Birthday Ben decides he has to admit his feelings for Chad, even though he is terrified of being rejected. Will Chad return his feelings or not?


**I was asked to do this pairing by Malice-Mal-Ben-Bree-1998. I hope this is similar to what you had in mind x**

Ben and Chad had been friends since the were young. Five years old in fact. The pair had been instantly drawn to each other and practically inseperable ever since. Over time their feelings had grown from platonic into romantic but neither dared to admit this for fear of rejection from the other. They were both pretty sure the other teen was straight. If only they knew just how wrong they were.

As it neared Chad's sixteenth birthday, Ben decided to finally tell the blonde how he felt. Everyone else was in loving relationships, Carlos was with Jane, Jay had recently started dating Audrey and Mal was in a relationship with Lonnie. Ben wanted that for himself, he wanted to be happy with someone who he loved and could love him back. The teen king was terrified of rejection but he had to know if the younger teen felt the same way as he did.

So Ben had planned a series of surprises for the blonde prince. On Chad's sixteenth birthday Ben woke bright and early, excited and nervous at the same time. After climbing out of bed and getting dressed, Ben carefully grabbed the envelope from his dresser and headed towards the lockers. He know it was far to early for most of the student body to even be awake, let alone near there lockers. Meaning Ben didn't noticed the purple haired teen stood next to her own locker with her brunette girlfriend.

The smiling girls watched as Ben slipped the envelope into Chad's locker before Mal cleared her throat. The noise catching the teen king's attention immediately. "I hope that's a letter of admission." The purplette stated, grasping Lonnie's hand as Ben walked towards them.

The teen royal was shocked that they were at Mal's locker so early but he couldn't help but fixate on what she had said. "I have no idea what you mean." He stated causing Mal and Lonnie to smile even more. While she was right about what the letter was he wasn't going to admit that without being sure of what she meant.

Scoffing Mal took a step coser to the brunette king, pulling Lonnie with her as well. "Oh please!" She exclaimed, exasperation lacing her voice. "You and I both know since I'm part fairy I can read people's auras, and yours lights up like the fourth of July everytime Chad is mentioned." She informed him before sharing a smile with Lonnie.

Ben couldn't help the shy smile that spread across his face with this information. He had in fact forgotten about that part of a fairies power and he was regularly around four half fairies. If they all knew it was likely the entire group of friends knew. He just hoped they had kept it to themselves. "Who else knows?" He asked the purplette nervously.

Mal however simply smiled reassuringly at him. "Relax Ben. Malice and Malia didn't inherit those skills and Jane hasn't worked out how to use them properly." She told him and Ben felt relieved at this. "As for me, the only person I've told is Lonnie." She stated. The king couldn't help but smile at the pair who were holding hands. Looking at them back when Mal first came he wouldn't have put the two in a relationship in a million years, but seeing them together now he wouldn't put them with anything else. Somehow they balanced each other out and were like the perfect couple.

"Mal wouldn't go around telling everyone Ben, you know that." Lonnie said, smiling at Ben.

"Yeah, I know." Ben said. "What are you doing here so early anyway?" He knew Mal and she would never get out of bed this early unless she had to.

"I needed to put something in my locker." She told her ex-boyfriend, now turned pseudo brother. "If you need any help with the Chad thing let us know. We would be happy to help." Mal said and Lonnie immediately began nodding along to her girlfriends statement. Smiling Ben began explaining his plan to the girls who were happy for the teen. The trio were still talking when Chad walked towards his locker.

It wasn't until after breakfast that Chad finally was able to go to his locker. Opening the locker door the envelope fell out onto the floor catching the blonde prince's attention immediately. Picking up the fallen envelope he cautiously opened it, pulling out a birthday card.

 _Chad,_

 _Happy 16_ _th_ _Birthday._

 _The reason I have given you your card like this is because I have to admit something to you. I really like you, actually I love you. I have for a while now. The reason I haven't said anything to you before now was simply because I thought you would reject me. But I have decided that I really need to tell you now._

 _Would you do me the honor of letting me take you out tonight?_

 _Meet me in the courtyard at 7pm._

 _Hope to see you there xx_

The blonde couldn't help but smile at the card. He had recognised the handwriting immediately and couldn't wait for tonight. Chad knew who had sent him the card and sent a small smile in Ben's direction before placing the card back into his locker where it would be safe.

For both Ben and Chad the day passed by really slowly. Ben had been secretly sending Chad small gifts throughout the day and of course Chad knew who was sending them but chose not to mention it to the teen King. He wanted to wait until 7pm to see what Ben had planned. After what seemed like forever Chad was finally ready and was heading to courtyard.

Surprising Chad, Ben was already there dressed in his usual blue suit holding a small box. "Happy Birthday Chad." Ben greeted him and handed him the gift wrapped box. Smiling Chad took the gift and unwrapped a box of his favourite chocolates. He couldn't help but smile at Ben. Somehow he always knew what to get the blonde and Chad never knew how Ben did it.

"Thanks Ben." Chad responded. But as he noticed the worry and caution the blonde prince took another step towards the nervous King. "I love you too, Ben." He stated.

Ben was shocked by this admittion. He had been expecting to be rejected and humiliated but here was Chad saying he felt the same way. "Really?" Ben asked, since he was positive he heard the blonde wrong.

Instead of responding verbally Chad nodded and then leant towards the teen King, pressing his lips against Ben's. The brunette immediately responded and soon the two teen royals were locked in a heated, passionate kiss. Neither were willing to stop but when air became a necessity they both broke the kiss but leant their foreheads against each others. "I love you, Chad." Ben said.

"I love you too, Ben." Chad responded before they climbed into the car and Ben took Chad to a birthday meal, neither teen releasing their hold on the others hand.

 **Author's Note: So I hope you guys enjoyed this. If you have any one shot requests, feel free to message me/review and let me know. I am finding writing these is very helpful in getting over my writers block on my other stories. Please review and let me know what you think x**


End file.
